1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an external bicycle stand, more particularly to a bicycle stand separately assembled on bicycle pedal for bicycle parking.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle is becoming from just one of short-range transportation means to an indispensable traffic means accompanying with the oil price upsurging and the concept escalation of taking exercise or keeping in good health. As bicycle is driven by manual force of stamping, not only oil consumption and air pollution can be reduced but also improvement on bicycle rider's health can be achieved. Furthermore, as bicycle-riding is a good exercise and a recreation in leisure time as well, it is prevailing as a common practice for leisure.
Bicycle has to be parked properly when a bicycle rider reaches his destination or needs to take a break after a certain distance of riding. In order to avoid wearing or damage caused by the contact between bicycle body and ground, bicycle stand has to be used to support the bicycle body so as to maintain the bicycle in upright state.
Conventional bicycle stand is pre-assembled on bicycle body in most cases, which is a support rod actuated by an elastic element to control it swinging up and down. However, the elastic element is liable to become loosened after usage a period of time. Moreover, the support rod of the bicycle stand is liable to move down suddenly by itself due to the jolting and vibration caused by riding on rough road on the way of bicycle driving. In such case, bicycle rider may be endangered easily.
In view of the disadvantages of above conventional bicycle stand, the inventor of this invention hereby proposes a novel bicycle stand after endless endeavor with an intension to improve and upgrade the conventional bicycle stand based on his abundant knowledge and experience in product development and manufacturing.